The present invention relates generally to a panel element for insulating against unwanted acoustical vibrations. More particularly, the subject of the invention is a closed-cell foam element for closing off a hollow body that has an opening on at least one side, in which the foam element has a mounting structure by which it can be fastened to the hollow body.
A panel element of this kind is described in European Patent Application EP-A-0 290 399 (this corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,511, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein). It consists of a multi-part door panel for motor vehicles that have recesses in which the foam element can be mounted within the panel. Mounting is accomplished with pins that are integrally formed onto the side of the panel facing away from the interior and which positively penetrate correspondingly arranged openings of the foam element. However, the capability of this device to insulate against acoustically troublesome vibrations is less than satisfactory due to the size and arrangement of the foam elements.
This invention is directed towards the further development of a panel element of the aforementioned general type in a way that provides better insulation against acoustically unwanted vibrations, and that obviates the need to separately seal the opening of the hollow body with respect to the environment. It is further desirable that the panel element concomitantly protect against both wind and moisture.